The Bullet
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: Ron face something, no man should ever have to go through. Kim cheats on him. But can Felix help Ron with the Fallout. Night-Shot [One-Shot]


**The Bullet**

When it had happened it had felt as though a Bullet had shattered his heart. Ron Stoppable never thought he would see the day, yet everyone had told him it would happen. Sure the signs were there, but he didn't want to believe it. But just because you don't believe it doesn't make what has happened any less true. And such was the day as he had witnessed, a day of absolute reckoning. That one day had broken his world. It had shattered his trust, broken his heart and destroyed his soul. Shattered and undone, here he laid, the pain of what he had done finally hitting him.

He was a University student, studying cooking with his girlfriend Kim. Girlfriend? Not anymore. Not after she had failed him, and not after their break up. As with many beautiful girls dating us normal guys, the girls saw. Often in a moment of weakness, they go astray.

And such was the case here, as he had caught her with another. Bobby Dylan, a local football star and renowned playboy laid in the position beside her. When he had entered the smell of sex was firmly in the air, but the smell of deceit even more clear. And so he had left them there. Taking all his belonging along with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart he had left. A simple letter was all he left behind.

They had met on campus a couple of days later. Her puffy red eyes were apparent, she had been crying. And as the conversation began, she tried to explain and apologize, begging for his forgiveness, as well as another chance, before she finally began crying. But Ron would have none of it, rather he forced his anger on her, vividly describing his pain, the pain she had caused, his feelings sorrow and dread he currently felt, which only seemed to make her cry even more. She had asked for his forgiveness, and he had refused.

It had been 5 months since he had even talked to her, refusing to take her call, avoiding her on campus or answering the door when she appeared. He was currently staying with his buddy Felix. At this point it had become a sort of routine, sulk in sorrow, refuse to answer her pleas to talk, and finally crying himself to sleep when she left.

He had tried to move on, trying to find someone new. Having gone on 20 dates, 10 of which had led to intercourse, he could firmly state that, while his body was willing to move on, he mind and most importantly his heart refused to move on. He had tried, he really had. But nothing had come close to what he had with her, the relationship they had. In the end that was what he missed the most. And all the sex in the world couldn't change that. The shattered pieces of his heart still remained undone.

And there was his curse, his demon, his despair. After everything she had done to him, after all the hurt she had put him through, he still couldn't get over her. He still loved her! And in some part of him he always will.

But he continued trying, meeting other girls, developing new friends, rebuilding old ones. He had even tried to go on a date with Tara, a girl he used to like. But nothing could compare, not to say the dates were bad, but rather they just weren't the same. So he came back home day after day, each day more depressed.

It was then his friend Felix decided to have a talk with him.

* * *

Ron had come home late from a date with Tara, another bust. As he opened the door he was pleasantly surprised to see his old buddy waiting for him.

Normally this would have just meant another lame attempt at cheering him up. But not today, as today Felix had other plans.

"So how was your date?" He asked calmly.

"Oh you know, same old the same old." He told him his regular line.

"So you think you going to go on another one with her."

"Nah, I think I'm going to enjoy the single life a little bit."

"Bullshit!"

"What?" Ron was wide eyed. Felix rarely swore.

"You heard me, Bull shit. Cause I'll tell you exactly what you're going to do, you're going to stay here and sulk around all day."

"No I won't!" Ron said defensively.

"That's exactly what you're going to do! Because it's the easy thing to do."

"No I won't" Ron once again stated.

"Kim dropped by earlier today you know." Suddenly switching the topic.

"She could go die in a ditch for all I care." He said venomously.

"Bullshit, you would go and save her before that ever happened."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah, then why did you meet up with her after you left the note."

"What?"

"Why did you meet up with her?" Felix said a little more firmly.

"Just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Bullshit, the truth is Ronald, you did it because you don't know how to move on."

"Then what have I been doing for the last 5 months." Ron challenged.

"You have been pretending to move on, but the truth is that you're just as lost today, as you are the first day I let you in."

Before he knew it, Felix was on the floor, an angry Ron Stoppable getting ready to punch him. And the blow did land, only to be countered by one of his own.

"This anger you feel, it's not towards me, it's toward yourself. You can't move on!" Felix laughed. To Ron this laugh felt more evil then Drakken resonating in his heart like nothing before it.

"Lies!" Ron screamed, bringing another blow down on him.

"You could hurt me all you want, but that won't change the facts, you can't forget about her."

"You're lying!"

Felix just continued laughing. "No, and I'll tell you why. You still love her!"

"No I don't" Ron said in an infuriating tone. It almost had an effect on Felix, almost.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you not move on yet. Surely you could have found at least one suitable girl. So tell me did you?"

"No!" Ron said dejectedly.

"See, I'm right you do still love her." Felix said with a smug smile.

"So what if I do. It's not like I'm still not angry with her."

"Is this what this is all about, your anger?"

"I got cheated on!" Ron stated angrily, tears were streaming through his eyes.

"You got cheated on once, big whoop. I'm a cripple, I get cheated on all the time. It's a sad statistic of life." For the first time since the start of this conversation, Felix showed signs of remorse. Only for a second. "That's the reality of modern life Ron, people get cheated on. But the fact that they cheated, doesn't make the relationship they were in before any less meaningful."

"Bullshit, it means she doesn't love me." Ron said desperately.

"No! It means, she gave in to her emotions. And it's nothing new, statically 50% of people get cheated on. But we shouldn't let these single events ruin something special. For the past 5 months she's been coming here to make up with you god dammit, she doesn't want anyone else. She wants you. And 5 months ago she finally realized it."

"But what if she does it again!" He screamed, his emotions guiding here.

"Ron let me ask you a question. Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm happy here, a place where I can't get hurt."

"You dating a new girl doesn't mean you won't get hurt, just like how you going back to won't mean you will. It's truly about chance Ron, at the end of the day it comes down to what makes you happiest."

"I'm happy now."

"Oh hell you are, I don't think I've seen you smile in the last 4 months. And you know why that is? It's because you guys molded your life around one another, from Pre-K to now that's what you've been doing. Without knowing it, you guys had accidentally created your own soul mate."

"But what if it happens again!" He asked in a severely venerable tone.

"You always told me you would take a bullet for her, Right."

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with…" Ron was confused.

"This is that Bullet Ron, and if you are serious Ron, I suggest you take it. The choice is up to you man! You could sit around her and sulk around for the rest of your days, or you could go out there to her and be happy."

"But what about…."

"You don't have to forget about it man, but you should forgive her for it. It is only then can you move on, either with her or someone else."

"Why you doing this man!"

"Because I want to see my friend happy, and you were the happiest with her. Not to mention, if you guys get back together, I'll finally get my loft back." Felix finally joked. He grinned, as he made his way back onto the wheel chair.

"Happy thinking!" That was the last thing he said to Ron, before wheeling away. Ron stayed put on floor, he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

That was almost 2 weeks ago. Two weeks of thinking, or pondering. Two weeks of avoiding everything. Two weeks of avoiding her, both at school and at home! But he had finally made up his mind.

He rang the bell.

Now all that was left was for her to take him back, who knows maybe they could be stronger than before.

 **The End (And a beginning)**

 **Authors Note:** **Welcome to a series of one shots that only exist due to me writing fanfiction at night. I call it a Night-Shot. New record for me today, two stories in one day. Anyway, this story kind of explains my views on the whole Kim x Ron pair and my views on cheating. Not saying I condemn it, just saying it happens. So what do you think? Rate & Review.**

 **Update Question: I was thinking of leaving the story here. But, I would be willing to continue if any of you guys want, might take me a while though.**


End file.
